Bookends
by TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Follow Kara and Lena through their relationship together. They'll grow together, from their first game night to their first child and beyond. There will be ups and downs, maybe some losses along they way but they'll always end up together. Supercorp endgame.


_**this is the first in a very long series i started on AO3. its Called Bookends and is based off 70s music. it follows supercorp through the show up till season 5 and after that is a **_**_completely AU story after that. i might post the rest once im done on AO3. if you want to go ahead and see where its currently at, just go to AO3 and look for this story or this name. i hope you like this, its based off the song sparrow by simon and garfunkel. until next time friends! let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Lena had spent most of her life (all 23 years of it) as the spare. From Ireland, from her mother's kindness and warmth to the cold Luthor Manor outside Metropolis. She tried to stand out, be someone people could love but it never seemed to work.

Lillian was cold from the start. Another mouth to feed, clothes to buy, a waste of space if there ever was one. According to Lillian she was a "disappointment in every sense of the word".

She remembered crying when she heard her mother say that behind the closed doors of her parents' bedroom one late night.

Lena discovered she would not find the love she was looking for in her new mother. No matter what she did, Lillian looked down on her with disdain and she soon realized it was pointless to try. Her father spoiled her as best as he could, secretly making up for the fact he could go with her real mother.

After he died, she thought Lex would still be her big brother. He had been kind to her, playing games, calling her while he was at his boarding school. He was the sibling she had imagined when watching movies and reading books.

After she testified against him, she was proved naïve once again. If the number of attempts on her life, orchestrated by her dear Lex, was anything to go by. The boy who promised to be her big brother was replaced by a genocidal mad scientist and there was no going back for them. And she is scorned not just in her own family, but by society as a whole.

She remembers her first week at boarding school. She had decided to take a leap and talk to a group of girls in her class, hoping to make a friend. She took a deep breath and walked over, a smile to show she was warm and welcoming.

The look on the girls' faces told her the opposite.

"as if we would want to be seen with you, Luthor" the apparent leader of the group told her, disgusted that Lena would even think to talk to her. It was her first taste of what the real world thought of her family and it was underwhelming to say the least.

The rest of the girls laughed and sounded off in agreement, making the 13-year-old Lena feel as if she was a little girl again. She could feel herself image shrinking as they laughed in her face. She felt her eyes begin to water and their laughter get louder.

"why don't you losers leave her alone!" another girl yelled, causing the group to shut up and scurry off. Lena kept her head down, tears falling onto the floor between her feet.

The girl tapped her shoulder. She turned, expecting more metaphorical mud slinging but instead was greeted by a smile, a hand patting her shoulder.

"I'm Andrea. Sorry those idiots were rude to you" the girl moved her hand from Lena's shoulder, extending it for a handshake. Lena took it shakily.

"thank you. I'm Lena" she sniffled, attempting to hide the fact she was crying seconds again though her red eyes definitely gave her away.

"who needs friends like them, am I right?" Andrea pulled her hand and the pair walked off to another part of the school, starting one of Lena's longest friendships to date.

They were inseparable. They did everything together, pestered school officials to put them in the same classes every year. Andrea didn't even complain when Lena forced her to see titanic in theaters over and over and over again.

She was the warmth Lena felt she had been searching for her whole life. Then they got older and just like Lex, her kindness was a _lie. _Lena was alone once again. With Lex's madness overshadowing her every move in metropolis and being volun-told by her mother to take over LuthorCorp, Lena felt she was suffocating in one of the biggest cities in the world.

Lena decided she needed a change, and seeing a new super saving the world from National City gave her the perfect idea. She had never been there before but, how hard could it be?

Very hard apparently.

Lena knew no one, didn't know where she was going without GPS 24/7. She almost regretted it, realizing she could never find what she was looking for.

Then Kara Danvers walked into her life alongside Clark Kent.

Kara managed to slip into her life as if she had always been there, getting to know her not because she was a Luthor who could boost her career or poke fun at. But because she saw Lena like no one else had. Added with the bonus of Supergirl's fairness towards her, it was like she wasn't Lena Luthor, simply Lena.

She expected everything to come crashing down. For Kara to wake up one day and be like everyone else, to leave her or cast her away. To realize that she didn't like her and would be better without her.

Yet every day, it didn't happen. Kara continued to be genuine. Continued to walk into her office with a bright smile and a bag of takeout from her newest favorite restaurant.

Simple lunch dates turned to dinners turned to Movie nights. Eventually, Lena was sleeping over, as if she was a teenager and not a 24-year-old CEO.

And when Kara asked her to attend game night, she surprised herself by saying yes.

After all this time, after moving from Ireland, to Metropolis, to National city. She had finally found someone who thought of her and her feelings. She wasn't an afterthought to Kara and it felt nice. She finally found someone who, dare she say, loved her unconditionally.

Kara promised to be there always, and Lena finally believe it.


End file.
